Sanctuary
by Lana Frare
Summary: The Jedi religion is outlawed, any person that dares help hide a fugitive faces the wrath of the Empire. What will Padmé Amidala do when a stranger appears during a starry, stormy night? AU Anakin/Padmé one-shot.


Sunset was just a few moments away.

From the view of her balcony, Padmé could see splashes of orange invading Theed's sky.

She felt the sweet, fresh air caress her skin, and wished, for the millionth time, she could be out there enjoying her home-world.

How happy she would be running through the green fields, amidst a myriad of colorful flowers, to jump on crystal clear lakes… like she used to, before the war.

Padmé sighed.

She could never get used to how terrible the galaxy had become since the war started.

Emperor Palpatine talked a lot about change, and how important it was-, but Padmé didn't think there had been any change, for the better, that is to say.

Three years ago there was a Jedi rebellion, which prompted the Jedi religion to be outlawed. All Jedi are criminals, wanting fugitives, waiting to be executed… but they are not easily victimized. They are strong. Powerful beyond normal reason. They have the Force on their side, at least that's what Padmé had been led to believe growing up.

As of late that's hard to believe. Though they are giving a fight, and seem unwilling to be exterminated, it is more than obvious that the Jedi are losing the war.

She hears so much at school about them, in such a dangerously negative light it's hard to accept it. Especially when just three years before they had been so admired.

No matter, it is not really her place to question it. And it's not like she'll ever see a Jedi.

There's not a planet in the galaxy more unhospitable for the tainted knights than Naboo, being the Emperor's home-planet. Laws against the Jedi are particularly tight here.

Night had officially fallen, dark and cloudy—a rare occurrence this time a year—and since not a single star graced the night sky, Padmé concluded her watch.

She went downstairs to have dinner, and found an almost empty dining room.

"Where's everybody?" she asked her mother.

"Sola is out with that Darred guy. I think they're really hitting it off. I'm so glad for your sister. Aren't you, Padmé?"

Padmé nodded absentmindedly.

"And your father had to go out to some political meeting. I was going to join him but didn't want to leave you alone tonight. A storm is expected."

"A storm here in Theed? But mother, it's not the time."

"Is never the time, dear. But I can already see it coming. Why, just before I was looking out, and there was not a star in sight. Now, that's the sight of a storm. Those clouds aren't here for nothing."

"Well, you didn't have to stay, mother. I am not afraid of a little rain. Only thing I hate the aftermath. The swamps will be flooded and they might reach the house."

"Nothing reaches this house. We are perfectly secured," Mrs. Naberrie said, as if to ease herself.

Dinner went by uneventful. Padmé's mother excused herself and retired to her chamber.

Padmé decided to wait for her sister and father up.

Hours dragged and neither came, though.

The awful weather Mrs. Naberrie had predicted arrived with unexpected violence.

Padmé could hear the disturbing whistling of the wind loud and clear, even above her strong heartbeats. Oh she tried to lie to herself but couldn't do it. She was frightened. _I am too used to good weather. _She said to herself. _Oh stop, it's just a little water!_

But it was more than that.

Soon enough came the thunder and lightning.

_I am scared for father and Sola,_ she then thought, trying to justify a strange, ominous feeling. _Oh if only they came already! _She would be in bed, sleeping soundly.

She walked around her great house, tired yet not sleepy at all.

The wait for her missing family members seemed endless.

In her fretfulness and impatience she decided to go to the hangar, where she would immediately hear the first speeder coming through.

There was an annoying clanking of raindrops over metal that started driving her mad.

Drop… drop… drop… oh she was about to just give up and go to sleep when the hasty sound of a vehicle brought back her hopes.

She was half asleep now after waiting so long doing nothing, so she at first didn't notice the flying car was not a Naberrie one.

Amidst barely open lids she managed to distinguish a tall, dark form. It was covered it black robes, and dripping water on the floor.

In an instant her gut came to her and she tried to scream for help.

The intruder was before her in a second, and a hand covered her mouth, while another kept her still. She was struggling, crying and suffering in the scene, so drowned under thunder and lightning and way too hard pouring rain… she for many moments couldn't hear what the stranger was saying.

He said it—it was just one word—so many times that at last stuck. It also stung.

Sanctuary.

That's what he said, repeatedly.

Sanctuary.

Sanctuary.

Sanctuary.

Padmé knew what it meant, and it stunned her so much she stopped fighting. He in turn loosed the grip on her. She froze in the moment, feeling tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I…" she muttered, unsure. "I can't! I'm sorry!"

"Please," he said, a note of despair on his voice. "Please!"

Padmé actually considered it for a moment. A volatile, hopeful moment. Refuging a fugitive of any kind was a serious crime. Anywhere in the galaxy. Helping hide a Jedi was severely punished, particularly in the Mid Rim. Now hiding a Jedi in the Emperor's home planet of Naboo…

You'd have to be very mad to attempt it.

"I'm sorry," she said, praying her father would come soon. "Please leave this home. We don't want any problems."

"I don't want to give you problems," he said. "Just let me hide here tonight, until the storm passes. _Please_."

Padmé shook her head, scared for her life and her family. How could this be happening!

"I won't tell anyone," she said, her voice shaking. "Now one will know a Jedi ever passed by this one Theed home. I will not help the Empire find you. But please, please just go!"

"Do you know what's out there for me?" he said, not hiding the accusation from his voice.

Of course she knew.

"Do you think it's fair?!" he sounded angry.

Padmé couldn't think about what was fair any more than she could about what was legal.

"I cannot put my family in danger like this," she said, not without shame. "My entire family would be arrested and questioned and trialed…"

"And it's not even close to what they would do to me."

The storm intensified.

Thunder rumbled over the ceilings, water was so strong Padmé could see it coming through the hangar's walls and the edges of the doors.

"For the moons of Naboo!" she breathed hard. "Gods, what's happening! Oh please, I'm sorry, but I—"

"Shh," he suddenly seemed alert. "Someone's coming!"

Padmé could've have screamed but she couldn't even find her voice.

She pushed the stranger and forced him through the door that led to the house. She took a hand that felt disturbingly cold, and she didn't stop until they were in her room.

This is not enough, she thought.

"Get in my closet," she said. "There are thousands of clothes in there, it won't be hard to hide. Come on!"

He did as she told him.

After that, Padmé wiped perspiration from her forehead, and she returned to the hangar.

She found her father, standing by his speeder, there were about six stormtroopers by his side.

"Father!" she greeted eagerly, as if her heart were not pounding beneath her chest. "Finally you come, I was waiting up for you!"

"Who is this?" one of the troopers said.

"This is my 16 year old daughter," Mr. Naberrie said, gravely. "Child, go back to sleep."

"But look," she said, trying to sound innocent. "There is a flood! Mama told me this might happen. But I didn't think it would. We ought to call the Naboo Environment Agency first thing in the morning. They will have a lot of work—"

"Sir, send the girl away," a trooper said, annoyed.

Mr. Naberrie told her to go, in a most decisive voice.

"Let's proceed. So, whose speeder is this?" the trooper continued, pointing to the car the stranger had broken in with.

"That's Darred's!" Padmé cried. "Sola's boyfriend, I mean. Sola is my sister—"

"Girl, you were sent to bed!" the trooper seemed to have had it with her. "All right, let's search the rest of the house!"

"Why?" Padmé's voice slightly quivered.

Her question was ignored.

As Mr. Naberrie guided the troopers towards the house, a quick glance passed between father and daughter. A sort of doubt from the father. An apology from the daughter.

Padmé heard her mother scream as the troopers broke into her bedroom to search and violate her privacy. She heard the shriek and fear of the servants as they were force to rise from their slumber. She felt like fainting when the troopers crossed her door.

"Hey!" she cried, all rebelliousness and entitlement of a teen in her complaints, "Leave my things alone! No, stop, you're messing everything up!"

They clearly didn't care. She felt a sort of abasement as they went through her every belonging, without a care in the damn world.

The door to her closet opened only with a code. A password meant to keep her sister from taking her clothes without permission. She never thought it'd be so useful as tonight…

"Give them the code, Padmé," her father ordered.

She hesitated. "I don't remember it," she said. "I'm sorry. It's just I change it so many times so Sola won't break in… I really forgot."

The troopers didn't look like they thought this a problem.

They fired at it and walked in without waiting a moment. Padmé couldn't hold back her tears now. They would find him.

"Quit your weeping," a trooper said, "We didn't mess with your clothes too much, and the door can be fixed. Surely money is not a problem for you people," he looked around Padmé's spacious bedroom. "Spoiled little girl! Go back to sleep at last. Let's go everyone!"

Mr. Naberrie walked them outside Padmé's bedroom. Once they were out, she ran to the door, and barely managed to hear:

"Sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Naberrie. It's simply routinary after a Jedi's been spotted. I know it's annoying and a bit scary. This never happens in Naboo. If only you saw how often we do this in Coruscant or in the Inner Rim or the Deep Core and Core Worlds… anyway. Thanks for your cooperation. Good night, sir."

"Goodnight troopers."

Padmé slid down till she was on the floor. She let out the long breath she had been holding, and she muttered, almost crying with relief, "Thank the Force!"

The sound of steady steps caught her attention.

The tall stranger removed his black clock, revealing a most astonished face. Not to mention beautiful.

"Why?" he said, as if he could not believe what he had in front of her.

"What?"

"You had said… I really thought you would… I'm sorry. Thank you!"

Padmé smiled at him. "Hey, no one is more surprised than I am. I just… I couldn't let them take you. It wouldn't have been right."

"You risked a lot for a person you don't know…"

"You are a person and that's enough. I don't have to know you to know you deserve to live as much as I do."

"Now you're sounding ridiculous," he gave her a smile; "and sweet."

She blushed all the way to her ears.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"For now."

She lost her smile.

"What will you do now?"

"What I promised you I would. After the storm passes, I'll be out of your house, never to bother you again."

It seemed ludicrous that a person she had dedicated so much of her night would disappear never to return.

"I shall thank you again," he said, nearing her. "I might be facing death if they had found me. Well, I'll return to the hangar now. You can have rest at last-"

"Wait! I don't think that's be safe. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in the closet, there's a couch there."

"Yeah, I saw it. Fancy."

He completely took off his wet cloak and robes. He was left in pants with no shirt. Padmé saw he had a mechanical arm.

"It is bad manners to stare, Miss Naberrie," he said in a dull voice.

She looked away. "I'm sorry. Wh—what happened to you?"

"I'm a Jedi knight. That should tell you the amount of sorrow I've faced in life."

He climbed into her bed. He fell into it and sighed and groaned but with much relief.

"Thank you, angel," he said under his breath.

"What?"

He grinned and closed his eyes. He passed the flesh hand through long, golden curls. "You saved my life. I never thought someone would do what you did… I had thought people like you only existed in my dreams."

"You dream of angels?"

"Sometimes," he softly laughed.

"I'm not an angel."

"What are you then?"

"You can call me Padmé."

"Padmé." He said, testing the name. "I'm Anakin."

She didn't know what morning would bring, or what her actions might cause, and though it worried it her greatly, she did not for one second regret it.

* * *

_Sanctuary: __Refuge or safety from pursuit, persecution, or other danger. A holy haven where misfortunates can't be touched, they can be protected. _

_Early use in reference to a church or other sacred place where a fugitive was immune, by the law of the __Medieval Church, from arrest, gave rise to sanctuary._

**AN:** A slightly different take on Anakin and Padmé. You might notice I had him be a complete stranger for most of the fic because though there is a romance undertone at the end, this little story's theme is mainly compassion.

It was inspired (you probably guessed it) by Nazi Germany, which I think George Lucas used to base some of the plot points of Star Wars.

For the moment only a one-shot.

Thanks for reading! If you might, please review :)


End file.
